Hydro-mechanical Transmissions (HMT) can be used to supply or transfer mechanical power. Conventional examples of HMTs implement the use of planetary gears. However, these embodiments are large in size and expensive to build, which typically limits their use to large horsepower machines. Attempts have been made to reduce the overall complexity of HMTs by implementing various solutions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,514, the disclosure implements a rotating housing, along with rotating and swiveling swash plates. However, this configuration presents setbacks because it is difficult to practically implement. Further, the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,289 provides another example where a highly complex component is attributable to high manufacturing/assembly costs. In this example, the complex system is a valve mechanism, which includes a large number of parts. Thus, there remains a need for a HMT system that enables a compact and low cost HMT ideal for low horsepower off-road machines.